The Tonight Show
The Tonight Show is a long-running American late-night talk and variety show airing on NBC whose current incarnation has been hosted by Jay Leno since 1992. The Tonight Show is the third longest-running entertainment program in U.S. television history. The show was hosted by Steve Allen (1953–57), Jack Paar (1957–62), Johnny Carson (1962–92), and Jay Leno (1992–present). Late Night host Conan O'Brien is scheduled to replace Leno on June 1, 2009. Jim Henson and the Muppets have made many guest spots on NBC's The Tonight Show. ''Tonight!'' (1953-1957) Steve Allen host the program from 1953 to 1957, though his hosting duties were decreased when Allen's new show The Steve Allen Show premiered in 1956. The show originated for local New York City television in its first year, but was picked up nationally by NBC in September 1954. Andy Williams was the resident singer. Appearances * October 1956 - Jim and Jane Henson appeared on the show during the third week of October and performed "I've Grown Accustomed to Your Face." ''The Jack Paar Show'' (1957–1962) Following Allen's departure, the series changed hosts with Jack Paar taking the reigns. Though officially still called The Tonight Show, it was also marketed as The Jack Paar Show. Appearances *November 1, 1957 - The Muppets appear ''The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson'' (1962–1992) Johnny Carson took over hosting with Ed McMahon as his sidekick. For all but a few months of its first decade on the air, Carson's show was based in New York City. In May 1972 the show moved to Burbank, California, (although it was announced as coming from nearby Hollywood) for the remainder of his tenure. Kermit the Frog guest hosted the show for Johnny Carson in 1979, while Grover performed Near and Far for the first time on Johnny Carson's Tonight Show in the 1969-1970 season. Appearances * December 31, 1965 - Two sketches were performed. In one a Whatnot continually knocks at someone's door as he gets drunk and sings "Let Me In". Immediately afterward, Kermit performed the "Inchworm" sketch with Big V. * 1968 - Limbo: The Organized Mind * 1970 - Grover performs "Near and Far." * 1974 - Jim Henson and Dave Goelz perform Limbo: The Organized Mind; Jim and Kermit are interviewed by Johnny Carson, and Kermit sings Bein' Green. * September 14, 1976 - Jim Henson and Frank Oz perform a live sketch with The Swedish Chef followed by a short interview with Kermit and Fozzie Bear. Jim Henson talks about his new series "The Muppet Show" and showing a making of The Raggmopps clip. * September 13, 1977 - Kermit sings "Happy Feet". Jim discuss his second season of "The Muppet Show" and a full clip of Pigs in Space: The Captain's Controls and a quick interview with Link Hogthrob. * April 2, 1979 - Kermit the Frog guest-hosts (other Muppets appear) * April 17, 1989 - Jim Henson and Kermit promote The Jim Henson Hour with guest host Jay Leno. A clip of Jacques Roach is shown. Other guests included Loretta Lynn and Tom Brokaw. References * Kermit took the place of Johnny, with Miss Piggy as a guest in the Hallmark calendar The Muppets Look at TV. * Cookie Monster spoofed Johnny Carson with Guy Smiley playing Ed McMahon in a Tonight Show parody shown in the 1974 special Out to Lunch. * Sesame Street episode 4173 featured two inserts where Big Bird presents Snuffy (by saying "Heeeeeeeeere's Snuffy!"), followed by a short riff of "Johnny's Theme". * Footage from The Tonight Show was edited into the Muppet Babies episode "I Want My Muppet TV!", when Baby Piggy imagines appearing on the show (which she refers to as "The Johnny Carson Show"). ''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' (1992-2009) Johnny Carson retired in May 1992 and was replaced by current host Jay Leno. Kevin Eubanks has been the bandleader for the program since 1995. Appearances * June 21, 1996 - Miss Piggy, promoting In the Kitchen with Miss Piggy. * November 12, 1996 - Kermit the Frog * December 31, 1996 - Miss Piggy reports live from the roof of the Mariott Marquis Hotel in Times Square to watch the ball drop. * 1999 - Kermit the Frog, promoting Muppets From Space References * Leno and Eubanks appeared in "The Cameo Show" episode of Muppets Tonight. Leno volunteers to help out on the show, but Bobo turns him down because he doesn't recognize him as someone famouse - however he does recogonize Eubanks (who he is a big fan of). Mentions * May 25, 2009 - Leno shows a sequence of clips with Mel Gibson, after which they comment at how young and good-looking they were. "In ten years time we'll be sitting here looking at this going 'hey, we looked real good!' We'll be looking like the hecklers on The Muppet Show or something." Mentions * May 25, 2009 - Leno shows a sequence of clips with Mel Gibson, after which they comment at how young and good-looking they were. "In ten years time we'll be sitting here looking at this going 'hey, we looked real good!' We'll be looking like the hecklers on The Muppet Show or something." Connections *Steve Allen, host (1954–1957) *Jack Paar, host (1957–1962) *Johnny Carson (1962–1992), *Ed McMahon, announcer (1962–1992) *Jay Leno, host (1992-2009) *Kevin Eubanks, band leader (1995-2009) *Conan O'Brien, host (2009- ) *Andy Richter, announcer (2009- ) External links * "Unhappy New Year" - transcript of Miss Piggy's New Year's Eve 1996 appearance Tonight Show Tonight Show